All I Want For Christmas Is Sonic!
by NightcoreAddictXx
Summary: One-shot! Christmas is arriving quickly and Amy's not in a good mood. When Sonic comes back form Germany, Tails plans out a party and makes Sonic Amy's Christmas present! What's going to happen? Slight Shadamy and humor.


**Knuckles- Hello, guys! Welcome to our Sonamy X-mas one-shot!**

**Tails- Yes! Finally we got a Sonamy!**

**Shadow- *looks around* How come I don't see Hannah coming at me with an axe?**

**Sonic- Yeah! Where is she?**

**Rouge- Mental breakdown.**

**Sonic- A mental breakdown?**

**Tails- *sighs* You don't know anything about girls, now do you?**

**Sonic- Huh?**

**Shadow- *slaps forehead* Stupid faker…**

**Cream- Eyes for Colt only does not own Sonic! Sega does.**

**Amy- And enjoy!**

**Amy's POV**

Tails bit into one of the snicker doodles that I made before running into the bathroom to puke into the toilet.

"Are the cookies really that bad?" Knuckles asked as he bit into the cookie.

His face turned green, purple, black, and blue as he raced to the bathroom to puke into the bathtub.

Tails passed the color changing faced echidna and sat down to his girlfriend, Cream.

"Man! Those were the most horrible cookies I've ever tasted! Ever since Sonic left to go study overseas in Germany, you've been whacked up." Tails exclaimed.

"I'm sorry! It's just that I miss him too much!" I complained.

Rouge walked out of my bedroom holding up a bottle of cherry brandy.

"Amy, can you explain why you have this and," she picked up a rum bottle that was under the couch. "Why you have this?" Rouge asked.

Tails' eyes widened, Knuckles looked like he was about to go back and puke into the bathtub, Cream fainted, Charmy was about to hit himself with a baseball bat, and Shadow was about to drop dead on the floor.

"You're underage! Are you nuts?" Knuckles exclaimed.

"You're only nineteen! I mean, the legal age to drink is twenty-one and you're not even there as yet! Did Sonic drug you with the love drug or something?" Tails asked.

"I don't know…" I trailed off.

"Well," Rouge stated, tossing the rum and brandy bottles into the trash bin. "You gotta stop drinking. And you got to stop adding too much cinnamon and stuff into the snicker doodles."

Then, Tails had an idea.

"Guys! How about we have a Christmas party at my place? I bet that will cheer you up, Amy!" Tails told them.

"I'll bring my boom box!" Charmy said.

"I'll bring over some drinks! And, I'll make sure that there's no alcohol!" Rouge volunteered.

"I guess I'll make some chili dogs using Sonic's signature recipe…" Knuckles trailed off.

"I'll be in charge of inviting people!" Cream declared.

Shadow scoffed.

"I guess I'll help Amy with the cookies and desserts." he stated.

"Okay! The party's tomorrow at 3 and it end at 10 in the night! So, see you then! And, make sure you bring presents for everyone!" Tails said as he left with Cream.

"Just what are you planning, exactly?" Cream asked.

Tails smirked.

"I just remembered that Sonic was coming back from Germany today. So, I'm going to use him as Amy's Christmas present." Tails explained.

Cream's eyes widened.

"Are you sure about this? I mean, Sonic might suffocate!" Cream exclaimed.

They got onto Tails' motorcycle.

"No, he won't. Don't worry, Cream. We'll make sure he won't suffocate." Tails said as he rode away.

* * *

><p><strong>~ Later on ~<strong>

* * *

><p>"So, are you going to stay the night?" I asked.<p>

Shadow shrugged, sitting on my couch.

"I have to, or else you may begin to drink again." Shadow said, smirking.

I fumed.

"I won't drink! I promise!" I whined.

Shadow turned on the TV.

"Even if you promise, I still have to stay the night." he said.

I pouted.

"Fine. I'm going to take a shower. I shall be back." I said before heading into the bathroom.

I sighed in relief.

"At least they washed the puke away and sprayed the room with my vanilla house spray." I said to myself as I turned on the water.

I wriggled out of my red sweater and my black miniskirt and stepped into the shower.

I began to wash my quills and rubbed myself with soap.

"_I wonder what's gonna happen tomorrow…" _I thought to myself as I stopped the water and stepped out of the shower.

I dried myself off and changed into a white tank and black and yellow plaid pajama pants.

I dried my quills and walked into the living room to hear Shadow hollering at the TV.

I rolled my eyes at him once I realized that he was watching a Packers games.

"_Shadow and his Packers…" _I thought to myself as I headed into the kitchen.

I opened my pantry and began to look for a packet that had brownie mix in it.

As I began to rummage around in the pantry, my finger accidentally touched a sharp edge of a broken rum bottle that I forgot to throw away.

I screamed, blood pouring out of the tiny cut.

Shadow muted the TV and ran over to me.

"Amy, are you alright?" he asked.

I held my finger.

"I was trying to find the brownie mix, but I cut my finger on something sharp." I explained.

He looked around and saw the broken rum bottle resting right in front of the spices.

He picked it up and threw it away.

"Amy, you shouldn't be hurting yourself like this." he hissed.

"But, it was by accident!" I complained.

He didn't say anything as he grabbed my bleeding finger and began to suck on it.

I blushed furiously.

"_What's going on here?" _I asked myself.

Shadow pulled my finger out of his mouth.

"Come on. Let's make those brownies." Shadow said, taking my hand.

I smiled.

Shadow was like a big brother to me. He's always concerned about me and wants me to always make the right choices.

We took out the mixing bowl and wooden spoons from the cupboards.

"So, first we need some flour, water, oil, and three eggs." Shadow read the directions on the back of the brownie mix box.

I grabbed the flour ,water, oil, and the three eggs.

"I'll preheat the oven to 350 while you get the mixture ready." Shadow instructed.

"Okay." I said as I began to combine the ingredients together.

I was having a hard time stirring the ingredients together.

Shadow noticed that and walked up behind me.

He put his hand on top of mines and the other hand on the bowl.

"Stir like this." he whispered, stirring in a slow and steady motion.

We stayed in that position until the mixture was completely mixed.

"There! I did it!" I declared.

"No," Shadow took some of the mixture into his hands. "We did it." he whispered, smearing it on my cheeks.

I gasped.

"Oh no you didn't Shadow." I hissed.

Shadow smirked.

"Oh, yes I did." he replied.

I grabbed my whip cream can and sprayed whip cream on his face.

Shadow growled, grabbing the chocolate that I melted and smeared it on my mouth.

We began to fight with the materials until we were exhausted.

Shadow put the brownies into the oven and we laid down on the couch.

"You know, we could do this more often." Shadow whispered.

I smiled.

"Sure." I said before falling asleep on his chest.

* * *

><p><strong>~ The next day at Tails' house ~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Cream's POV<strong>

I just finished watching Good Luck, Charlie just as Tails walked in with Sonic. (A/N: His flight got cancelled cuz he was snowed in. He ended up getting to Tails' place the next day.)

"Sonic!" I exclaimed, hugging him.

He hugged me back.

"Hiya, Cream." he replied.

He put his luggage down and sat down on the couch.

"So, did you finish your studies in Germany?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Yeah. I'm here to stay." he replied.

Tails sat down next to me.

"So, you guys said that you need my help with something, right?" Sonic asked.

Tails nodded, a smirk beginning to form on his face.

Sonic eyed him weirdly.

"Why are you smirking like that?" he asked.

I sighed, getting up and pushing a huge box into the living room.

Sonic's eyes bugged out of their sockets.

"You need me to wrap a present this big for you guys?" he asked.

I shook my head no.

"Actually, I'm having a Christmas party here today and we decided to give you to Amy as a Christmas present." Tails explained.

Sonic blushed slightly at the thought of Amy, but the blush vanished once he heard that he had to be a Christmas present.

"What the hell? I have to be Amy's Christmas present?" I exclaimed.

Tails smirked, pulling out his cell phone.

"Wha-what are you going to do with that?" I asked.

Tails began to play a mini video on his phone.

Sonic's eyes widened.

It was a video of him and Amy when they were in sixth grade. Sonic kissed Amy while she way sleeping in the infirmary because she got hit with a dodge ball.

"If you don't cooperate me, I'll show this to Amy." Tails stated.

Sonic narrowed his eyes at Tails.

"Are you blackmailing me?" he asked.

"Well, I got nothing else to do!" Tails pouted.

Sonic pouted.

"Fine. I'll be your stupid present…" Sonic muttered to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>~ Later on ~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Amy's POV<strong>

Shadow knocked on the bedroom door.

"Hurry up! We're going to be late!" Shadow hissed.

"Be patient, Shadow Keith Hedgehog!" I whined.

Shadow growled, not liking it when I call him by his full name.

I finally got out of my bedroom wearing a red sweater with a black skirt that reached my knees and black faux fur boots. My quills were curled and I had on a diamond necklace.

"Geez, what took you so long?" Shadow asked.

I pouted.

"Well, I wanted to look my best!" I complained.

Shadow picked me up bridal style.

"Hold on, cause we're heading to Tails' house." Shadow said before running off.

* * *

><p><strong>~ At the party ~ (7:50 pm)<strong>

* * *

><p>Everybody was having a very good time so far.<p>

"Okay guys! Time to sing!" Tails called out.

My jaw dropped.

"We have to sing?" I asked Charmy.

Charmy shrugged.

"I guess so." he replied simply.

"Amy, you get to sing first!" Tails said, tossing me the microphone.

"Wh-what?" I stammered.

"Just sing to the song." Cream told me.

I nodded.

"Yeah…I can do this…" I told myself.

But, I'm not that much of a good singer.

I sighed before signing to the song Tails had on.

Tails handed me a lyrics sheet as I continued to sing.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

_I don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is Sonic_

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

_And I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree_

_I don't need to hang my stocking_

_There upon the fireplace_

_Santa Claus won't make me happy_

_With a toy on Christmas Day_

_I just want for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is Sonic_

_Sonic, baby_

_Oh, I won't ask for much this Christmas_

_I won't even wish for snow_

_And I'm just gonna keep waiting_

_Underneath the mistletoe_

_I won't make a list and send it_

_To the North Pole for Saint Nick_

_I won't even stay awake_

_To hear those magic reindeer click_

_Cause I just want you here tonight_

_Holding onto me so tight_

_What more can I do?_

_Baby, all I want for Christmas is Sonic_

_Sonic, baby_

_Oh, the lights are shining so brightly everywhere_

_And the sound of children's laughter fills the air_

_And everyone is singing_

_I hear those sleigh bells ringing_

_Santa Claus, won't you bring me the one I really need?_

_Won't you please bring my baby to me?_

_Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_This is all I'm asking for_

_I just want to see my baby_

_Standing right outside my door_

_Oh, I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_Baby, all I want for Christmas is Sonic_

_Sonic, baby_

_All I want for Christmas is Sonic, baby_

_All I want for Christmas is Sonic, baby_

_All I want for Christmas is Sonic, baby_

_All I want for Christmas is Sonic, baby_

As I finished singing, I heard the doorbell ring.

I ran over to the door, throwing the microphone into Tails' hands.

"Hello?" I said, opening the door.

"I have a package for Amy Rose. Is she here, by any chance?" the mail man asked.

I eyed him, realizing that he looked somewhat like Espio.

"Um…I'm Amy Rose." I said uncertainly.

"Well, this package for you came all the way from Germany." the mail man said, pushing a box two inches taller than me towards me. (A/N: Amy is five foot one. Do the math.)

My eyes widened.

"But, I didn't- - -" the mail man shoved his iPad into my hands.

"Sign here." he said, pointing at the signature box.

I sighed, knowing that it was no use to argue with the mail man and signed in the signature box.

"Thank you and have a great Christmas." the mail man said before disappearing.

I sighed, looking at the box.

"_I wonder what's even in this box, anyway…" _I thought to myself as I began to open the box.

I gasped.

"It's a…Sonic toy?" I was completely shocked.

I opened the box that the Sonic 'toy' was in and the Sonic 'toy' fell out.

I touched him and gasped.

"_He feels so real!" _I exclaimed to myself, closing the door behind me.

And one thing's for sure, he's wearing clothes.

His eyes opened and he stared at me.

"Ames…?" he asked in complete shock.

"Do I know you?" I asked.

"Of course you should." he whispered.

He took my hand and put it on his chest where the heart was supposed to be.

Sure enough, I felt a heartbeat.

"Sonic…?" I asked.

He smiled.

"The one and only Christmas present Tails got from Germany." he said.

I hugged him tightly.

"Sonic…" Tears began to fall down my cheeks.

Sonic pulled away from the hug and wiped my tears away with his thumb.

"Don't cry." he whispered.

He looked up.

"Look. The mistletoe." Sonic said, pointing at the ceiling.

I smiled.

"You know, I've dreamt of kissing you." I whispered.

"Well, believe it or not, I dreamt of kissing you, too." he said before cupping my face in his hands and kissing me.

It felt like I was in a dream that instant.

We pulled away, getting up from the ground.

"Is that a way of trying to say that you love me?" I asked.

He smiled.

"Actually, it is." he told me before closing the gap and kissing me again.

"Hey, Amy! Come look at this!" Tails yelled.

We broke the kiss.

Sonic's jaw dropped once he saw Tails pull out his cell phone.

"Don't you dare!" Sonic yelled.

"Huh?" I asked, not knowing what was going on.

Tails walked up to me and showed me a video of when me and Sonic were in sixth grade.

I gasped when I saw Sonic kissing me.

"Sonic…" I trailed off.

"Um…I'll explain everything to you while we take a nice walk!" Sonic grabbed my hand and we raced off into the snowy night.

"So, why did you kiss me then?" I asked.

Sonic scratched the back of his head.

"Well, truth is, I fell in love with you in fifth grade. When I saw you sleeping in that bed in the infirmary, I couldn't resist but kiss you." Sonic explained.

I smiled.

"I love you, anyway." I said, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I love you too." he replied.

We kissed again.

"By the way, all I wanted for Christmas was you." I told him.

"Same here." he cracked a smile as he leaned and kissed me again.

* * *

><p><strong>Tails- The longest one-shot that Eyes for Colt only is finally finished!<strong>

**Shadow- Whoa…this thing is almost 12 pages!**

**Cream- I wonder how much words this came up to…**

**Tails- Well, we just got wait and see!**

**Sonic and Amy- R&R, please! If you do, you get virtual chocolate chip cookies and candy canes! =)**


End file.
